ejlfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy tale references
Throughout Leagues and Legends are references to assorted characters, references, and thematic elements from fairy tales, folklore, and mythology. Some of these are explicitly stated (see 'Titles'), while others are more open to interpretation ('Themes', 'References') and may not all have been included with intent. Titles Various characters within the series are given names or aliases that are either linked or direct references to notable characters from folklore. It is made clear through the series that these titles may be carried by multiple people over time, though it is implied that there will only be one person bearing the name at any given point. ; Jack and the Beanstalk : 'Giantkiller' is a title that Jack Farris gains during his time in the mountains, after meeting George but apparently before meeting Bea. Jack's odd family nickname of 'Beanstalk' ties in with his later alias. ; Pied Piper of Hamlin : Liam Jones is given the title of 'Pied Piper' due to his unusual ability to work magic by whistling. Given that this is so unusual as to be considered unique, it is likely that he may be the first to earn this name. : In the folk tale, the Pied Piper steals the children of Hamilin away after they refuse to give him payment for ridding them of a plague of rats; in his role as the Piper, Liam steals people - including children - away in order to protect them from the Graves' mage trade. ; Red Riding Hood : The Red Riding Hoods are a group of werewolf hunters, playing off of the fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood. ; Robin Hood and his Merry Men : The Merry Men appear as a vigilante band who work to keep the mountain forest safe and under their unofficial protection. Several characters from the Robin Hood mythos appear in the series, including Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Johnny 'Little' Lyle, Much, and Will Scarlett. ; Saint George and the Dragon : The typical rendition of the tale of Saint George centres around his saving of the maiden left out to appease a dragon's murderous appetite as part of a lottery. Within the Leagues and Legends 'verse, George is both the maiden sacrificed and the one who slays the dragon. ; Snow White and the Seven Dwarves : Susanna White is a mage who came to the attention of the Graves' network and was a target for kidnap and use in their generators - a fate prevented by the action of her friends and family, including Doc Frederickson and his sons (filling the role of the 'Seven Dwarves', though not explicitly referred to as such in the text). ;Snow White and Rose Red : Alternately, Susie White and her sister, Rosemead White, are respectively known as Snow White and Rose Red . In the German folk tale, the two are inseparable sisters who swear to never separate. Rose Red is dark-haired and enjoys running outside while Snow White is blonde and prefers to stay indoors. In the Leagues and Legends 'verse, when Susie is targeted by the Graves, both she and Rose are equally responsible for the refusal to leave the mountains and the founding of Challenge. Rose is an archer (with her bow) with a reputation for kills (hence the title "Red") while Susie prefers management (with her clipboard). Rose is dark haired and very tan while Susie is light brunette with pale olive skin, riffing off the Grimm fairy tale description of their appearances while also matching the usual appearance of people born in the Mountains in the Leagues and Legends 'verse. : Themes ; Seventh son of a seventh son : Jack is the seventh son of a seventh son; within fairy tales or fantasy this is often depicted as bestowing unusual talents or magical abilities. It is possible that this is the 'canon' reasoning behind Jack's luck. References ; Bindle Stick : When Jack first sets out from the Forest he carries his belongings with him in a polka dot blanket tied to a stick, a common imagery of the fairy tale adventurer. ; Gingerbread Man : Jack is a redhead who spends time in a bakery - a 'ginger bread man' ; Goldilocks and the Three Bears : In addition of her title of 'Dragon Slayer' George is also tied to the role of Goldilocks, primarily through her short golden hair. She finds solace and a new home in the bakery owned by Bea, who along with her husband and daughter could be thematically considered to be the 'three bears' who own the cottage Goldilocks enters. Notes